We shall all return from where we came
by Monkey-in-jail
Summary: New TITLE NEW TITLE NEW TITLE. this is the new title for brief encounter
1. softly softly

This is my first fanfic but I hope you enjoy

Rated M for later content

This story is called brief encounter and is based on the TV series ashes to ashes.

Alex sat on Gene's desk at the end of a very difficult day, he turned away and poured neat whiskey in to two glasses from a decanter located behind his desk. He quietly gave one of the glasses to Alex and as she took the glass from his outstretched arm, she caught a brief romantic gaze into his eye: and for a brief moment time stood still. Time reawakened only by the quiet talking of gene's husky voice asking her "you 'k bolly."

She didn't answer but sighed and took a small sip of the whiskey from the glass and felt its warmth trickle down her throat. Not able to stand the silence: Gene asked her a question almost too polite for his character "do ya wan' me to walk ya 'ome?

Stunned by the request she answered in a low whisper "yes"

They quietly left the office and walked along the cold street towards her house. They quietly talked about how things were going at work and how he thought that it's not wise for woman to walk the street alone especially in the middle of winter.

As they were about to cross a road Alex stopped her head hurting as the bowie clown came and stood next to her holding a gun to her temple he moved to face her and took the gun to molly. Gene was unaware that anything was wrong with Alex until he heard a high pitched scream "MOLLY" Gene snapped round to find Alex swaying from side to side and looking very pale. He took her in his arms, hugged her and gently whispered some thing in her ear.

Sorry this chap is so short they will get longer I promise.


	2. drinks

Here is the second chapter hopefully slightly longer than the last

Here is the second chapter hopefully slightly longer than the last.

Alex giggled at the comment and hugged gene back before continuing on their way however, gene was not going to let her out of his sight for too long. It had not taken Alex long to notice that gene was holding her hand she didn't mind as she felt safe with gene they began talking.

"Christ on a bike what the 'ell 'appened to ya back there?"

"It doesn't matter and besides the point it's my problem not yours"

"Listen drake I'm scared for ya and because of your little screaming episode I am taking you to your front door no hanky panky."

They proceed toward luigis gene still holding her hand when they reached the entrance they let go Alex went up the stairs first and failed to see gene go up the stairs behind her. When she arrived to the front door, she turned to find gene standing there.

"Listen bolly I said to ya front door and that's what I did"

"Well it is kind of rude to leave you out here alone why don't you come in for a drink"

Alex fumbled around the kitchen trying to find some glasses and some booze when she found both she sat on the sofa next to gene and drank. A few hours passed and Alex lay slumped against gene's chest listening to the steady thump of his heart and the even rise and fall of his chest. She felt a complete sense of comfort as she rested her head on his chest. She levelled her head to genes, rested her forehead against his and allowed herself to be enchanted by gene's manly charms and that was not all that was to surprise her tonight.

I will upload chap 3 tomorrow hopefully if I finish my coursework.


	3. heating up

Chapter 3 soz about the wait (school coursework deadlines)

Chapter 3 soz about the wait (school coursework deadlines)

Alex was in complete shock gene had just put his arms around her and was being pulled towards him she turned to face him and in that split second she became aware of something so sweet and, yet so mind blowing and from an unlikely person. She was in paradise she was kissing gene hunt, the kiss although gentle was firm and strong he took her lip in to his teeth. This forced her to move closer and his actions coaxed a low moan from Alex. He began exploring her body every contour, piece and man would love.

He began to undo the wretched blue top gentle to expose her black bra and she began to remove his shirt to find unlike last time there was no vest.

When they came to stop for a breath they looked at each other in the dim light they had just spent a good 10 minuet's caressing and stripping each other. For gene, she was the most beautiful person he could have met and yet for tonight at least she was his.

Gene leaned in closer to Alex nipping at her neck she laughed in pleasure and gene began sucking her neck so hard that when she looked she would be left with a love bite. His hands moved around her body and finally fixated on her breasts.

When they stopped to breathe, again Alex began talking

"Gene"

"Yes bolly"

"What we just did I think.."

"You think what and I think…"

"Yes"

"We should take this to the bedroom."

The lights went out…… …………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. The passion

Well I thought you could all wait for this chapter seeing as we are waiting for Gene and Alex

Well I thought you could all wait for this chapter seeing as we are waiting for Gene and Alex.

WARNING MATURE ADULT FICTION  
WARNING MATURE ADULT FICTION

………..In the living room as gene made his way through the flat with Alex guiding him and passionately assaulting him at the same time. When he reached her bedroom he picked her up, flung her backwards, and landed on top of her kissing her and caressing her. He made his hands wander up to her breasts and made light work of her top and she ripped off his top to reveal a slightly sweaty vest but she did not mind she knew that there was to be no going back. As gene wrestled to remove, her skirt to find that of all her thought about woman's underwear he was rather surprised to find it was almost none existent. And Alex made to remove his trousers and his boxers leaving gene nearly naked above her and he made to remove the last of her underwear as Alex removed his vest.

He began to slowly explore her naked body, moved his head down to her private parts and began to suck on her clitoris coaxing a moan of total ecstasy from her mouth and he moved his tongue down in to her well-moistened vagina. She begged his to go further but he moved his head back up and began kissing her and he pushed his cock against Alex's private parts and Alex closed her legs trapping gene in and to free himself he had to move his penis against her and they moaned as they felt their desires being realised. When he was finally set free he picked Alex up and threw her legs backward and lowed himself in to her.

He began moving against her body slowly at first but then he moved faster as she begged his to go deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed himself inside her. He could feel the walls of her vagina tensing up against his penis, he was close to spilling his seed and she was close to germinating it. When the deed was done gene rested himself against Alex not wanting to leave her sticky warmth. However, when he did there where moans of relief but also guilt in thinking that they had just shagged themselves shitless.


	5. time waits for no man even Gene

Word of warning there is going to be time shifts to move this story along a bit quicker

4 Weeks

Alex lay in Gene's arms they had been seeing each other for about a month and were enjoying a very sexual relationship and enjoying the time spent together. Alex fell asleep in genes arms and he fell asleep next to her. The dawn sunshine was coming through the window as Alex stirred in her sleep. She woke up not feeling to well but had a drink thinking that the day was going to make things a little easier. Gene woke up, padded gently like a lion cub to the kitchen and began moving pots and pans around before making himself and Alex some breakfast. Alex could hear gene and thought this is not like him to make her breakfast but she could not be sure if that was what he was doing.

"Gene"

"Yes Alex"

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast"

"Why?"

"Cos if we're shagging ourselves shitless nearly every night then we need something to restore all that lost energy"

And on that comment gene continued to make them breakfast. When it was cooked, they sat down at the kitchen table and ate.

Half an hour later Gene and Alex were driving to work in the Quattro gene looked over to Alex and saw her face and he realised something was most definitely up. One he noticed she had not had a period for at least a month nor was her face looking very good.

But whilst contemplating this he kept a careful eye on Alex and his fore sight paid off when Alex suddenly asked to stop the car.

"Alex" gene shouted as he open the door to find Alex at the roadside now looking even paler than before

But before she could respond she threw up and almost collapsed in gene's arms

Later that day Alex seized the opportunity of her lunch break to go to the chemist and buy some supplies and some essentials. She went to the bathroom used the loo and set the timer on her watch. The watch distracted her from her train of thought and she looked at the stick and staggered out of the toilets before fainting. When Alex came round, she was back in the police station and had hidden the stick well out of everyone's sight.

When gene got Alex home, he was burning to find out what was going on.

"Alex darlin' what's goin' on with ya?

"Urm um I'm…"

"Come on bols spit it out"

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what"

"I'm going to be having a baby"

"I'll be darned is that why you were ill?"

"Yes"

1 month later (toilet dramas)

"Alex have you packed?"

"Yes Gene"

"Good cos I don't wanna miss the ferry"

A few hours later gene were at the ferry port in Plymouth waiting to get on the ferry to Brittany after going through security. They spent 6 hours getting to France.

The next day they were diving down south towards Cannes.

"Gene can you stop at the next service station cos I need the loo"

"Bolly you went an hour ago surly you don't need to go again"

"Look I'm pregnant…" her eyes caught sight of a sign that indicated a service station "go right now they've go toilets there"

Alex got out of the car and ran inside and found the ladies as she approached a cubical a look of horror chased it's way across her face and she said to herself "why the hell has my brain made me construct a hole in the ground for a toilet oh yeah it's 1981 France." Realising she had no other options she decided to use the provided facilities as opposed to going around desperate for the loo.

When Alex got back to the car she didn't look to pleased with herself

"Feeling better bolly"

"Yes promise you won't laugh"

"Why?"

"Those toilets were a hole in the ground"

"Oh so you…"

"Yes... yes I did"

"I won't tell so were they dirty?"

"NO they were clean funnily enough just not what I am used to"

"Look put it behind you; you might be using them a bit more this week."

The months rolled on and Alex was beginning to look physically pregnant.


End file.
